


Kim Fuckable

by orphan_account



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, First Time, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim was alone sunbathing in the backyard. Wondering why she hadn’t a steady boyfriend yet. She was disturbed in her thoughts by a voyeur who turned out to be a childhood friend and wasn’t such a child anymore. Would this solve Kim’s boyfriend problems?





	

Kim Possible walked alone into her backyard. Her parents had taken the tweebs on an overnight trip to an amusement park, so Kim had the house all to herself. Finally, an opportunity to relax. Saving the world from evil on a regular basis could certainly wear on a girl, especially when it was combined with normal high school life. "This is going to be way cool," she thought to herself, "Nothing to do this whole weekend but chill out and maybe go to the mall if I'm feeling really ambitious."

 

Kim pulled the redwood chaise into the sunlight of the backyard, stealing a glance at her own lithe and toned form reflecting in the glass of the patio door. Kim began slowly spreading suntan oil all over her toned yet unmistakably feminine form. Over her strong, graceful calves and up to her firm and shapely thighs - the result of years of training in gymnastics, cheerleading, and martial-arts. On to her flat belly with just a hint of a "six-pack". Slowly up to her tiny waist and smooth sides to her high-riding breasts.

 

"Oooooh..." Kim softly moaned as she began to caress the exposed portion of her firm B-cup breasts. It felt nice to get "The Girls" out of those damn restrictive athletic bras she often sported. Between cheerleading and the possibility of having to go on a mission at almost any time, she often had to wear the less-than-figure-flattering undergarments. Her delicate yet strong oil-covered fingers caressed the surface of her sensitive breasts. Kim decided that no family plus a private, out-of-view backyard equals a golden opportunity to reduce those bothersome tan-lines. Two quick tugs at the bows securing her skimpy bikini top around her neck and backed released her breasts from their confinement. The warm sun and occasional cool breezes felt absolutely incredible on the skin of her now-exposed tits. As she languidly massaged suntan oil into her breasts, Kim quietly moaned with pleasure and contentment.

 

As she continued to watch her reflection in the glass and stroke her long pink nipples to an impressive state of erection her mind wandered; why didn't she have a steady boyfriend? Wasn't she pretty enough? The site before her led Kim to conclude that no, that wasn't it. As she watched herself stroking her near-flawless, glistening, buff-yet-curvy bod, the normally modest Ms. Possible had to admit that he was pretty damn hot. "Lots of guys would like a crack at this," she said to nobody in particular, admiring her image. She got good grades in school and shared the brain-power from her rocked-scientist father and brain-surgeon mother. She was funny, thoughtful, and helped others. She wondered why the only steady guy in her life was her longtime "bud", Ron Stoppable. He was a sweetie and o.k. looking she guessed, but he wasn't very bright and he just didn't "fry her burger". Besides that, they were too far into the "Friend Zone". No real romantic potential there. Maybe guys were intimidated by a girl who could kick-ass on super villains.

 

Kim dropped one of her hands off of her breasts and traced an oil-line down her abdomen to the edge of her bikini bottoms. After hesitating a moment she slipped her fingers under the fabric and through the soft auburn curls that surrounded her pussy in a neatly-trimmed V-shape straight to her closed pussy lips. She snaked two fingers between the tightly-closed guardians of her virginity and began to move them in and out. She started rubbing them against her clit, so susceptible to stimulation that she had cum a couple of times just riding on the back of Ron's vibrating beater of a scooter. Faster and faster she frigged herself until she felt the familiar tingling start between her legs. She went as fast and deep as she could until... "Aaauuugghh! Nuh, nuh, nuhhhh!" she moaned as her lips pussy clenched around her fingers and her cunt released its nectar.

 

 

Don Stoppable was stoked. He had just learned from his parents that they were moving back to his childhood home of Middleton after spending the last eight years in Upperton. Don was happy about this for many reasons not the least of which was a chance to reestablish friendships of his youth, including that with his cousin Ron and the energetic little tomboy friend of his; Kimmy. He'd kept in touch with Ron; their families would often get together at his folks' lake cabin during the summer. He was however curious about little Kimmy, a tiny ball of pure energy if memory served. Always planning "adventures" and generally running all of the boys into the ground.

 

Don had recently got his driver’s license, so he decided to drop in on Cousin Ron and give him the good news about the move. He'd also have a chance to check out the new house his folks bought.

 

When he arrived he realized that their new house had been built on an empty lot where he and Ron and Kimmy used to play as youngsters. After checking out the house from the outside through the windows and admiring the swimming pool and landscaped lawn, he wondered if there were any remnants of the old hedge fort that he and Ron had hacked out of the inside of the enormous hedge that separated the then-empty lot from the house next door.

 

A little poking around next to the apple tree revealed what he was looking for. It was overgrown on the outside, but the trained eye could see where thick interior branches had been cut out and hanging leaves helped to camouflage the entrance. Down on his stomach and crawling along the ground into the opening, the switchbacks presented themselves to him as he made his way to the center of the edge. It was just as he had remembered it; well maybe a bit smaller than it seemed to him at eight years of age. Even the old "periscope" they had made out of some pvc pipe and mirrors was still there, albeit covered with the dirt of neglect. "I wonder if this thing still works," Don thought to himself as he wiped it off the best he could and forced it up through the branches and leaves. "Still does," he noted as he slowly turned it in a circle. "Neighbors' pear tree's coming in nicely and...Oh my god..."

 

Don tried desperately to spit-shine the bottom mirror on the periscope and quickly returned his eye to behold the slightly dirt-obscured vision of loveliness that filled his field of view. Before him was a true vision offeminine beauty; an auburn-haired temptress stretched out and luxuriating in the sun on a chaise in the neighbor's yard.

 

"Da-amn," he muttered under his breath. "That kind of looks like...nah, it couldn't be. Life's not that good to me. Still, I could swear that looks a little bit like...Kimmy Possible!"

 

Two perfectly-formed bare breasts glistening with suntan oil and a fine sheen of sweat in the sunlight were on abashed display before his appreciative eyes. A simple gold chain hung down into her cleavage bracketed by the two most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. One of her hands was absent-mindedly fiddling with the very erect nipple of her right breast, the other hand drawing a tall cold glass of what appeared to be iced tea across her brow. For a good five minutes he watched this bronzed goddess, and then...

 

 "Aaaah-CHOO!!!"

 

Dammit! Don had sneezed and probably blown his cover. At least he saw the young beauty turn in his general direction right after the unfortunately-timed sneeze. Dammit! Now he'd have to bail out on this incredible peep-show. Quickly he pulled the periscope down into the hedge and worked his way back outside of the hedge fort.

 

He didn't know what hit him.

 

Kim had heard some rustling and sensed some movement over by the hedge. Given her rather unique "hobby", she decided she had better check it out quickly. Stealthily she bolted toward the general direction of the noise. Shimmying up a tree, flipping from a branch onto a fence, running down the top of the length of it onto the tightly-growing branches of the hedge. She saw a stranger hustling away from the hedge and with an impressive leap she knocked down the guy on the run and pinned him to the ground before he was even aware of her presence.

 

Landing on her knees astride the stranger's waist, she had his neck in her deceptively strong left hand while the right one was drawn back and ready to lay a knockout punch on him. Her breathing had quickened from the adrenaline rush and exertion, her chest heaving and her lithe, toned muscles all tensed. Just as she was about to drop one on him, a look of cautious familiarity crossed her face.

 

"Little Donny Stoppable?" she queried the stranger.

 

"I was hoping you'd recognize me fairly quickly there," Don responded. "My 'rents would be majorly bummed if I wasted all the money they spent on braces by taking a fist to the pearly-whites."

 

Kim smiled. "Oh my god! It's been years! Imagine; little Donny Stoppable - only not so little anymore," she replied as she took a first appreciative look at the hunky guy she had pinned to the ground. "What brings you to Middleton?"

 

"My dad got transferred back to Middleton and we'll be moving here next week. In fact, we'll be right here next door. I thought your house looked familiar," Don answered. "Sorry about the 'peeping tom' action but I just wanted to check out the old hedge fort that Cousin Ron and I made. BTW: I generally I don't go by 'Little Donny' anymore," he said with a smile. "And I see that 'Little Kimmy Ann' isn't so little anymore either."

 

"Well I...EEEEP!!!" For the first time Kim realized that she was still topless! She tried frantically to clamp her hands over her bare breasts, but she was so panicked and her tits were so heavily oiled that her hands kept slipping off.

 

"Don't feel you have to cover up on my account," Don said, still pinned to the ground. "I'm no prude and I definitely like what I see."

 

Embarrassed, Kim covered her beet-red blushing face with her hands and slumped back into a sitting position on Don's lap. "Whoa! I'll say you like what you're seeing," Kim said as she felt his rock-hard erection through his shorts.

 

Now it was Don's turn to blush. "I never expected to have my old childhood adventure pal jump me out of nowhere, I really didn't expect her to have grown into a total knockout hottie, and I really, really didn't expect her to be half-naked at the time. Not that I'm complaining."

 

Figuring he'd seen it all anyway, Kim dropped her hands, wiped them off on the grass, and helped Don to his feet. In a gentlemanly gesture he hoped she would refuse, Don took off his shirt and offered it to her so that she could cover up. Kim demurred and shouted "Race you to the pool!" as she sprinted off across the back yard. Don kicked off his shoes and was after her in a flash, almost overtaking her. She dove gracefully into the pool at a dead-sprint and came up from under the water laughing. "You still can't beat me in a race after all these years!"

 

"I was enjoying the view too much I guess," Don said from poolside as he watched Kim duck back under water then pop back up throwing her head and long auburn hair back, her back arching and her shining breasts pointing skyward.

 

"C'mon in, the water feels great," Kim offered. Don did not have to be asked this twice. He dove in and surfaced, only to see Kim swimming quickly away from him.

 

"You can't catch me," she taunted in a tone reminiscent of their childhood games. Don lit out after her but Kim moved through the water with the ease and grace of a porpoise and evaded him for several minutes. Finally he forced her toward where the water was about five and a half feet deep. This was no problem for the six-footer Don; but Kim, only around five-foot four or five and tired, was laboring to tread water to keep her head above the surface. "No fair! You can touch the bottom and not get a mouthful of water," she said to him.

 

"If you get tired, you can always lean on me," Don offered with a reassuring smile on his face, all the time backing Kim into slightly deeper water. A big smile appeared on Kim's beautiful face and she began to swim toward him. She first tried to balance herself by holding onto his left shoulder with her right hand. Don responded by wrapping his left arm around her tiny waist and drawing her toward him. He bent his head down and planted a long kiss on Kim's parted lips.

 

All sorts of sensations coursed through his body; the steadily growing heat of Kim's reciprocating kiss, the incredible feeling of her firm bare stiff-nipples breasts pressed against his own chest, the feel of her left thigh occasionally brushing and pressing against his almost entirely-erect cock through his shorts.

 

Kim's mind was racing with thoughts; How did she get into this situation, where was this leading, was she ready if it led where she thought it was going, and how did Don go from being her eight-year-old pal to being this incredibly hot teenage hunk holding her in his muscular arms with what felt to be a huge cock pressing against her thigh!

 

Slowly the two reunited friends broke their passionate kiss. Don staring deep into Kim's sparkling green eyes; she returning the look. Slowly they drifted across the pool. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. As they floated in the pool, Don slowly slid down Kim's beautiful body, kissing his way down her swan-like neck to her sternum and on to her fabulous tits. First he teased one stiff nipple with his tongue, then the other. A blissed-out sight from Kim emboldened Don to take a large portion of one breast into his mouth and suck while she massaged her other one. His hands were busy as well, caressing her firm round ass-cheeks with one while slipping the fingers of the other past her tiny bikini bottom and stroking her pussy lips. Next, he undid the side ties of the garment and tossed it aside on the pool deck. Kim tensed briefly, but relaxed as Don went back to massaging her ass and pussy.

 

Don then dropped under the surface much to Kim's surprise. He quickly moved his head between Kim's water-treading legs and began to lick her tiny little hole as she essentially danced her vaginal lips on his tongue. When he came up for air he did so with her firm thighs on his shoulders, her calves draped down his back, and her cunt pressed up against his probing tongue while his strong arms supported and caressed her ass.

 

Slowly he wormed his way past her lips and into her steamy cavern until he tagged the tip of her clit.

 

"YOW! AH! Ahh!" was all she could muster. He worked his tongue over her clip for all he was worth. "OH! Oh, oh, oh oh! Jeeeezus! I'M...I'M....I'M CUMMING...I'M CUMOOOOOooooooooh!" Kim's body was thrashing about violently, then stiffened, and finally went limp as a cooked noodle.

 

Don gently lowered Kim from his shoulders and carried her to the shallow end of the pool. Her legs buckled when he set her down, but she quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around his well-muscled chest, sighing a sigh of total contentment.

 

"That was incredible," she told him. "I've never felt anything like that. I mean, of course I've fooled around with myself a little but I could never bring myself off the way you just did." She looked him in the eyes and sweetly said "one good turn deserves another" as she took his hand and led him the stairs at the end of the pool. After kissing him all over his face and chest, Kim unsnapped his shorts and tossed them near her own bikini bottom and stared at his fully engorged cock. It was the first one she had ever seen in person.

 

"Wow! I have no other word to describe it but 'wow'," Kim said as she continued to stare at Don's above-average sized tool. Not only was it longer than most, a good ten inches by Kim's estimate, but it also seemed really thick; bigger around than her wrist for sure. She timidly reached out for his big dick and just held it about halfway down.

 

"Mmmmmmm!" was all Don said. She couldn't get her hand all the way around his shaft, but still she began to stroke it up and down. Slowly at first, then gradually faster. First with one and then with both hands. She paused and grabbed an old bottle of suntan lotion near the poolside and squirted some on her hand then slathered it over his dick and really went to town. Faster and faster, working the length of his cock with her left hand while beginning to caress his gravy balls with her right.

 

"Work around the head," Don managed to croak during her ministrations. Kim moved up the shaft and stroked the mushroom-shaped tip at incredible speed. "Oh god, keep that up and I'm going to cum real quick," he said.

 

"Hold that thought stud," Kim replied as she stopped stroking the magnificent organ and led Don out of the pool. Standing against a tree-trunk for support, Don watched as Kim tossed a patio-chair cushion on the ground at his feet and dropped to her knees. "I've always wanted to try this ever since I saw it on a porno that Monique brought over," she said as she tentatively took a lick of Don's ruddy rod. She proceeded to lick up and down the shaft from the base to the underside of the helmet. Soon she was licking all around the head, eliciting moans from her subject.

 

Holding the base of his cock with one hand, she opened her mouth wide and lowered it onto his dick. At first she just worked the head with her mouth and tongue while stroking the shaft. More appreciative moans from Don emboldened her to begin working his cock through her mouth to her throat. She briefly stopped when the head hit the back of her throat. Kim readjusted her angle and slowly began to work the head and shaft down her small throat. Don's moans were becoming louder. Kim pulled his dick back out until the head was just barely inside her mouth, and then began to take him back in. She was able to work his shaft a little bit further down her throat each time she moved it out until to both Don's and Kim's amazement her cute little nose was nestled firmly in his curly brown pubes. She had managed to deep throat a ten-inch cock on her very first try!

 

"Swallow. Act like you're trying to swallow it," Don managed to get out. She gave it a shot and they could both feel her throat muscles caressing his shaft. "Oh man, this is it. I'm going to shoot off soon," he warned. Kim slowly worked his organ out of his throat until just the head and an inch or so of shaft remained in her mouth. She began to work his shaft rapidly with her hands while licking around the end of his cock. "AAAHHHHHH!!!" Don screamed as he shot torrents of cum into the waiting mouth of the lovely Ms. Possible. She tried valiantly, but the neophyte fellatrix could not manage to swallow fast enough and streams of cum began running out of the corners of her mouth, down her jaw, and onto her firm flushed breasts.

 

As the two young lovers literally collapsed onto the lush green lawn, they looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh a little. "We've come a long way, huh? By the way, that's the best I've ever felt in my life," Don remarked.

 

"No big," she replied while wiping off the excess cum from her body. "I think I know of a way we can make each other feel even better."

 

"You sure you want this, Kimmy?" Don asked. "I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

 

"So not the drama, but that was sweet of you to ask," Kim replied, rolling over and on top of him. "I've never been so ready for anything in my entire life," she said as she planted an incredible kiss on his waiting lips. Don responded eagerly and soon the two were rolling round on the grass in a barely-contained frenzy, kissing and fondling each other in just about every possible location.

 

When they stopped for a breath, Kim was on her back with Don next to her. "Ready?" he asked his daring little love-goddess.

 

"Oh yes," she replied. "I want this. I need this."

 

Kim spread her lovely legs apart. Don could see the juices already coating her perfect pink pussy-lips and dripping onto her glistening inner-thighs. He rolled over and further spread her legs by wedging his hips between them. Don positioned himself above her and caressed the side of her glowing face with his hand. He moved the hand down to his cock and steadied it as he moved it toward her virgin pussy. Despite his best efforts however, she was just too damned tight. A pout of frustration escaped from her pretty pink cheeks.

 

"Don't give up Kimmy," Don said. He eased a finger into her tight channel and moved it slowly around. After about a minute he inserted a second, followed quickly by a third finger.

 

"Ohhhhhhhh," she moaned as he continued to move his digits around inside her. Don then stuffed a fourth finger in and worked her a little bit harder. He then moved his throbbing cock to her entrance and removed his fingers.

 

"My website says that 'I can do anything'," Kim said with determination, "so I can certainly do this! Push as hard as you have to babe!"

 

This time Don was able to slowly wedge his bulbous cock-head into her tight pussy just past the lips. He felt the same resistance with his cock that he had felt with his fingers but this time he did not back off. He took Kim's words to heart and continued to force his rod deeper inside. Suddenly he felt the resistance cease as his tool obliterated her hymen and lodged about five inches into her virgin vice.

 

Kim yelped with a combination of pain and surprise. "Let me know when you're ready to go on," Don said.

 

"I just need a few moments to get used to it. It's sooooo much larger than the, um, 'toy' I sometimes use, and it's already in about as deep!"

 

Don reached down and began to slowly rub her ultra-sensitive clit. Soon Kim was beginning to flex her pussy muscles around the invader and began to slowly move her cute little behind, wrapping her legs around his waist. Don took that as a signal to move on and he began to slowly push his rod further and further inside Kim. No in-and-out motions yet, just the steady and inexorable inward thrust until eventually his cum-heavy balls were in firm contact with her ass-cheeks.

 

Almost immediately upon being penetrated to the hilt, Kim suddenly tensed her arms and legs around Don. Her pussy went into an extremely strong series of contractions. It was all Don could do not to allow himself to be bucked off of the 100-something pounds of writhing orgasm beneath him. He mouth was open in sort of a silent scream.

 

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, oh...my...god!" Kim exclaimed as she came down from her orgasm. "So good, sooooo good."

 

"Let's see if we can top that one," said Don as he began slowly and shallowly thrusting into her. Her recent orgasm gave her enough lubrication that he could now gradually increase his speed in her. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. Deeper and deeper. Over and over and over Don pounded into her hot juicy cunt. He arched his back and began to suck on the bullet-hard nipples that topped her heaving, sweaty breasts.

 

Kim began to match his thrusts with her own and soon the two were totally in synch. Five, ten, fifteen minutes and more. "I can't take any more! I'm going to cum, stud! I'm going to cum! Quicker, quicker! Cum with me stud, cum in me! I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum, I'm going to....AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!"

 

Don pulled out all the way and then thrust in balls-deep with just one stroke and released a flood of hot white cum into the depths of Kim's clutching pussy. Kim's tight little channel soon overflowed and cum dribbled out of her pussy, down her ass-cheeks, and onto the grass beneath her.

 

The two rested, trying to catch their breath. With Don still semi-hard and buried in her flooded cunt, Kim couldn't help but think that just maybe she didn't have to fret over her guy problems any more.

 

THE END


End file.
